This invention relates to ballistics vests, more particularly, a front break away ballistics vest that permits a user to quickly and easily remove the ballistics vest with one hand.
Currently, ballistics vests, which are also referred to as bullet-proof vests or armored vests, comprise three main components: a ballistics vest pad having body-face side and an opposing strike-face side, a non-removable cover (which is also referred to as a pad cover) and a carrier. When a person desires to use the armored vest, he or she inserts the covered ballistics vest pad into the carrier. Then, if the carrier is in the form of a jacket, a first arm is inserted into a first armhole and a second arm is inserted into a second armhole. If the carrier is in the form of an over-the-head type carrier, the person places his/her arms through the armholes and head through the head hole in order to wear the carrier. The carrier is then worn underneath or over the person's clothing. Therefore, in order to remove the ballistics vest, the user must first take off the carrier, a process which is very time-consuming.
In the event the user of the ballistics vest is in an emergency situation requiring quick removal of the ballistics vest, for example, if the user is in water and the weight of the vest is too great, time is of the essence to the user of the vest in dire need to remove the vest.
In addition, the user may not always have the luxury of being able to use both arms or both hands for the removal of the ballistics vest, a situation that commonly occurs when the user is injured or otherwise occupied with another task.
Thus, a need exists for a ballistics vest that permits a user to quickly and easily remove the ballistics vest with one hand.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2005/0005342JohnsonJan. 13, 20057,047,570JohnsonMay 23, 20062005/0005343JohnsonJan. 13, 20057,020,897JohnsonApr. 4, 20066,948,188D'AnnunzioSep. 27, 2005H7MartoneJan. 07, 19865,966,747Crupi et al.Oct. 19, 1999Des. 429,384Crupi et al.Aug. 8, 20005,060,314LewisOct. 29, 19916,769,137D'AnnunzioAug. 3, 2004